1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical vapor deposition apparatus, more particularly, in which a reaction gas is jetted from a side of a chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus forms a thin film on a deposition object which typically includes a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, by chemical reaction. Using this apparatus, a reaction gas with high vapor pressure is fed to a substrate heated inside a vacuum chamber, thereby growing a film of the reaction gas on the substrate.
Recently, the chamber and the susceptor have been increased in size to ensure a plurality of substrates, i.e., deposition objects are deposited at one time. Accordingly, growing a thin film uniformly on the plurality of deposition objects has emerged as a core technology.
As described above, to ensure the thin film is uniformly grown on the deposition objects, the reaction gas fed into the chamber may flow at a uniform rate.
However, the conventional chemical vapor deposition apparatus needs to be improved structurally to enable the reaction gas to flow at a uniform rate.